


Cacería de realidad

by Vengador_Dragon



Series: Enfrentando al destino [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-The Flash (TV 2014) Season 3, Surprises
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vengador_Dragon/pseuds/Vengador_Dragon
Summary: Parte 3 de la secuelaLas leyendas tratan de seguirle el pasó a la Legión del mal, pero en el camino, los acontecimientos en 2016/2017, junto a sus propias decisiones y temores harán en el equipo cambios drásticos
Relationships: Carter Hall/Kendra Saunders, Jefferson "Jax" Jackson & Martin Stein, Nate Heywood/Amaya Jiwe
Series: Enfrentando al destino [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1078536
Kudos: 1





	1. Realineamiento

Realineamiento

En la zona temporal, la Waderider está flotando en la búsqueda de Eobard Thawne, Malcom Merlyn y Damian Darkh, llamados por Nate "La legión del mal", en el puente Sara, Stein, Jax, Nate, Kendra, Cárter, Ray, Amaya y Mick revisan toda la información que tiene la línea del tiempo sobre ellos, tratando de descubrir para buscar la lanza del destino   
Sara: Esto no tiene sentido, ¿Qué es lo que quieren cambiar?   
Kendra: No tienen nada en común excepto lo sádicos que son   
Nate: Y que Merlyn y Darkh formaron parte de la liga de asesinos   
Cárter: Pensamientos por partes, buscan la lanza, tenemos el amuleto de Longino, tienen un Rip, pero el no sus recuerdos, y tenemos un fragmento de la lanza, diría que tenemos ventaja   
Ray (confundido): ¿A qué te refieres?  
Cárter: Sin el amuleto, no tienen forma de buscar la lanza, y nosotros teniendo un fragmento, no la conseguán toda   
Sara: Pero en cuanto le crean un Rip de que no sabe nada de la lanza, lo matanán   
Amaya: No lo crean, Thamwe debería determinar la manera de sacar lo que quiere de él   
Mick: Propósito, todos hacemos algo con un propósito   
Stein: El Sr. Rory tiene razón, si la lanza tiene el poder de cambiar la realidad, hay algo de ellos que quieren cambiar, pero ¿Qué es?   
Sara: Darkh su futuro, estaba tan molesta que conté lo que Oliver le hará a sus planos   
Jax: Ay, Sara   
Ray: Merlyn de seguro su pasado, Oliver evita que destruya toda Ciudad Star, y derrotó a la liga de asesinos para siempre dejándolo en la ruina   
Amaya: Eso nos deja Thawne  
Gedeón: Puede que sea un poco más complicado   
Sara (confundida): ¿Por qué?   
Gedeón: Por qué no tengo registros de él en la línea del tiempo   
Ray (confundido): ¿Cómo qué no hay registro de él?   
Gideon: Todo lo que encontré de Eobard Thawne es lo que ha hecho recientemente   
Amaya: ¿Cómo es eso posible?   
Nate: Thawne Viaja en el Tiempo, Dębe Haber Hecho Algo que no sepamos   
Carter: Creí Que ya teniamos Toda La Información de los velocistas   
Jax: Gedeón, muéstranos   
Gedeón Muestra Imágenes de Todos los velocistas Que de han entrado en contacto con Barry, fotos de Wally , Jesse, Jay, Zolomon, Eliza Harmon y Barry   
Sara: Kid Flash, Jesse Quick, Flash, Zoom, Trayectory, Savitar; nadie viste de amarillo  
Ray: Ni siquiera en los registros de los amos del tiempo   
Cárter: ¿Cómo es eso posible?   
Mick: Se borro de los registros   
Nate (sarcástico): ¿Y cómo viejo?   
Stein: Borrándose de la existencia   
Todos voltean a verlo sin comprender esa deducción   
Sara: Prof. Stein, nos ayuda   
Stein: Hace 2 años, el Sr. Allen, el Sr. Queen, Ronald y yo lo enfrentamos, vencimos, al día siguiente. una gran revelación con los viajes en el tiempo, su ancestro Eddie Thawne se suicidó, murió y borró a Eobard Thawne de la historia, ¿Cómo no lo recordé antes?   
Gedeón: Por el desplazamiento espacio-tiempo; al ser borrado de la historia, pero él causo cambio a la línea del tiempo desde el 18 de marzo del 2000, la línea del tiempo tiene mucho que arreglar y alterar por eso  
Kendra (sorprendida): ¿Tanto?   
Ray: Ese es el día en el Thawne asesina a la madre de Barry   
Sara: El día de Flashpoint   
Cárter: ¿Entonces que hacemos ?, ¿Nada?   
Jax: No sé, pero, gracias a Barry y los demás en Ciudad Central, ¿Qué busca cambiar?   
Sara: A él mismo, Barry lo cambia en una aberración, y algo quiere arreglar esa paradoja   
Nate: Si usa la lanza, volverá a existir en la línea del tiempo, y librarse de eso que lo sigue   
De repente una sacudida los toma por sorpresa , corriendo a la consola principal   
Sara: Gideon, ¿Qué tan serió es?   
Gedeón: Ah, demasiado.  
Gideon se muestra ante ellos. Pero en vez de salir de la cabeza holográfica, venta de un cuerpo entero en la mesa, de una proporción pequeña para poder hacer operaciones en la nave, aun de color blanco   
Gideon: Parece que hasta yo me vi envuelta en esto   
Ray: ¿Cómo?   
Sara: Barry   
Gideon: El Sr. Allen es mi creador, y él es una Tierra de alienígenas, es obvio que él me creó allá, y con esa tecnología, hasta mejorada, tiempo necesario, pero puede aprender que tengo de   
Jax diferente : ¿Y nosotros ?, ¿Qué podría pasarnos?   
Gideon: No sé, sus vidas no se ven afectadas ya que no cambiará su pasado, pero el futuro afectará a la Waderider, y eso si podría afectarlos, por ser está una nave de su futuro   
Nate: Osea, mantenernos alerta  
Stein: ¿Qué hacemos entonces?   
Sara: TENEMOS EL amuleto, usemoslo párrafo ENCONTRAR Los Fragmentos de la lanza   
Kendra: ¿Lo hacemos Y Como ?, no sabemos ni encenderlo Como   
Nate: Tal Vez, Pero No Es Que tengas de Otra   
Sara: ENTONCES ya esta, Gedeón, Trata de mantener un ojo sobre ellos, averigua en parte del tiempo se esconden   
Gedeón: Entendido capitán   
Jax: Esto se bloqueó rudo, pero ya era hora

* * *

Merlyn y Darkh atacan un banco, logran abrir una bóveda y sacan una caja a nombre de Rip  
Merlyn: Veamos que tiene este tipo aquí  
Abren la caja y ven un extraño dispositivo, dejándolos confundidos de sobre lo que hace Rip Hunter con algo así  
Darkh: ¿Qué rayos es eso?  
Thawne aparece y usa su velocidad para quitarle el dispositivo  
Thawne: Esto, señores, es la respuesta a nuestro bache actual  
La puerta de la bóveda se cierra, eso asusta a Thawne, y más al sonar su reloj, provocando una sonrisa en Merlyn y Darkh  
Thawne: Habrán esa puerta, ya  
Darkh: Claro, cuándo nos digas lo que realmente ocurre  
Thawne: ¡Abranla!, nos condenan a los 3  
De repente un rugido llama la atención, y más al hacer que Thawne se alejé de la puerta  
Thawne (sarcástico): Bien hecho, acaban de condenarnos  
Merlyn (confundido): ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Y qué es esa cosa?  
Merlyn: No lo sé  
Drakh: Ya basta de…  
Thawne: De verdad no lo sé, hace 2 años, Flash hizo que mi ancestro Eddie Thawne se quitará la vida, borrándome de la historia, pero hace unos meses salimos de un punto del tiempo que se vio muy fluctuado a cambios, volvimos al 2017, pero eso me convirtió en un remanente de tiempo, creí que el tiempo me corregiría, pero no lo hizo, entonces algo empezó a perseguirme, al principio creí que era un Time Wraith, espectros que cazan velocistas con órdenes de la fuerza de la velocidad, pero cuando lo vi de cerca, era algo mucho peor, jamás había visto algo así, parecía un velocista, pero a la vez un Time Wraith, puede sentir la fuerza de la velocidad, olerlar, pero a diferencia de todo lo demás, no se cansa, no razona, al parecer, solo destruye, ahora esta tras de mí, y con esto, posible y nos destruya a los 3  
Merlyn: Oye, tranquilo, podemos vencerlo  
Darkh: Analiza a tu enemigo  
Merlyn: Dijiste que puede oler la fuerza de velocidad, y corres cuando esta cerca, ¿Qué pasa si no la usas?  
Thawne: ¿A qué te refieres?  
Darkh: A que no corras  
Los 3 salen de la bóveda y Thawne camina a la recepción del banco, se detiene al oír un rugido y ve a Black Flash pararse en el pasillo perpendicular del piso superior, recorre todo el lugar a súper velocidad llenando el lugar de luz roja, deteniéndose frente a Thawne, lo olfatea causando que Thawne entre en pánico  
Merlyn: Aguanta Thawne  
Cuando Black Flash ruge, Darkh le arroja un cuchillo el cual detiene, Merlyn le dispara una flecha, deteniéndola con la otra mano, con ambas manos llenas, Thawne vibra su brazo derecho, generando electricidad desde su hombro hasta su mano y golpea a Black Flash hasta la bóveda, y activan la seguridad impidiéndole salir  
Darkh: Neutralizado  
Thawne: Eso no lo detendrá por mucho, tenemos que irnos de aquí  
Merlyn: ¿Irnos?  
Thawne: Así es, socios  
Darkh: Así si

* * *

Sara: Merlyn su pasado, Thawne su presente, y Darkh su futuro, ya sabemos que buscan y el para que   
Ray: ¿Cómo lo usamos?   
Jax: Tenemos un fragmento de la lanza, tenemos que idear como quitárnosla   
Stein: Proteger el fragmento con todo   
Cárter: Ok, ¿Qué hacemos con Rip?   
Sara: Encontrar donde se esconden, y traerlo devuelta, que la cacería comience


	2. Maestro vs Aprendices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las leyendas están arreglando una aberración que significa impedir el nacimiento de Estados Unidos, pero para hacerlo deven derrotar a quien les enseño todo lo que saben sobre viajes en el tiempo, Rip Hunter

**Maestro vs Aprendices**

Zona temporal  
Las leyendas están entreteniéndose en la Waderider, ya sea desde cocinando hasta continuar la búsqueda de la lanza, cuando un temblor sacude la nave, provocando que todos vayan al puente  
Ray: Sintieron el cronomoto  
Gideon: Así es, ocurrió en New Jersey el 25 de Diciembre de 1776  
Nate: La noche que George Washington cruzó Delaware  
Gideon: Me temo que no, George Washington acaba de ser asesinado  
Sara: Es una trampa, hacen lo mismo que con Al Capone  
Stein: Pues funciono, no podemos dejar esto así  
Sara: Estoy de acuerdo, solo habrá que ser más cuidadosos, abróchense los cinturones  
Stein: Parece que la muerte que la muerte del hombre que le dio la libertad a Estados Unidos no lo afecta  
Mick: Vamos para allá o no  
Sara: Ok, escuchen, Mick, serás soldado, te quedarás cerca de Washigton y lo mantendrás a salvo; Nate y Amaya; serán un matrimonio que apoya los planes de Washington; Prof. Stein, Jax, Carter, dirigirán la misión desde aquí, si algo se complica, entran Firestorm y Hawkman; Kendra, quédate junto a las entradas, no dejes a nadie que no sea invitado pasar; Ray, encógete y mantén el perímetro, que no haya nadie armado  
Amaya: ¿Dónde encontramos a Washington?  
Nate: En la cena en casa de William Keith  
Carter: Como en tiempos ya añórados

* * *

1776  
En la casa de William Keith Sara, Nate, Amaya, Mick y Ray entran en la casa mientras Kendra se oculta en el pasillo a la cena, comienzan interactuar con los soldados en el lugar hasta que Sara prueba un ponche de huevo, reconociendo a alguien de la conversación  
Sara: Esta fuerte  
*****: Lo sé, receta de mi esposa Martha, siempre le pone un exceso de Ron, aunque en estos tiempos es entendible  
Sara (sorprendida): ¿Martha?, usted es George Washington, lo imagine más viejo  
Washington: Todos dicen eso  
Amaya: Problemas, soldados, con ametralladoras  
Jax (confundido): ¿Dijiste ametralladoras?  
Carter: Sal de ahí  
Stein: Todos, sáquenlo de ahí  
Sara: General Washington tenemos que irnos, no puedo decirle como, pero su vida corre peligro aquí  
Kendra: Ya es tarde  
Kendra entra rodando deteniendo a los soldados que entran, pero estos se dispersan por todo el lugar, siendo combatidos por Sara, Kendra, Mick, Ray, Nate, Amaya y Washington  
Sara: Hay que irnos  
Washington: Yo no huyo de una pelea  
Sara se voltea y le apunta a Washinton al igual que Mick  
Sara: Hay que irnos, ya  
Washington: Usted es una rara mujer  
Afuera de la casa Rip está parado junto a varios soldados y un dispositivo extraño en la mano, está genera una gran onda de energía que apaga el traje Atom, el arma de Mick y todos los sistemas de la Waderider, Sara, Mick y Washington van caminando por la nieve cuando Rip camina acercándose a ellos  
Sara: ¿Rip?, ¿Cómo llegaste?  
Rip: Hola Sara  
Varios soldados salen y les apuntan, Rip saca un arma y le dispara a Sara en medio del torzo  
Rip: Adiós Sara, llévenselos, dejen a la mujer  
Mick: ¿Qué te pasa?  
Rip: Nada, solo somos más parecidos

* * *

Waderider  
Carter carga a Sara hasta la bahía médica, Jax corre hasta el mueble con vendas y Stein revisa la herida  
Stein: Necesitamos a Gideon y sus componentes médicos  
Jax: Podemos usar la matriz de Firestorm para reencender a Gideon  
Carter: ¿Podrían toda la nave?  
Jax: Podemos tratar  
Stein: Hagamoslo  
Ambos se apartan un poco y se dan la mano, pero no se fusionan  
Carter: ¿Qué esperan?  
Stein: No funciona  
Sara (confundida): ¿Cómo que no?  
Jax: Lo que apago la nave de alguna forma apagó la matriz Firestorm  
Stein: ¿Sus alas aún salen?  
Carter se aparta y echa los hombros para atrás, sacando sus alas, causando que Jax suelte un suspiró mientras las guarda  
Jax: Sara escucha, encontraré otra forma de encenderla  
Carter: Puedes hacerlo a mano, conoces la nave en su totalidad  
Stein: Pero que haremos con Sara  
Jax: Si, los imanes del refrigerador aún sirven  
Stein (sorprendido): En serio  
Carter: Es lo mejor que hay sin tener que hacerle más grande el hoyo en su torso, ¿Algun plan con el general y lanzallamas?  
Sara: Jax  
Jax: Aquí estoy, ya estamos pensando en un plan, solo aguanta  
Sara: Jax, fue Rip  
Jax: No, imposible  
Carter: No realmente, Vándalo me lo hizo, bloqueo mis recuerdos del Príncipe Ku'Fu impidiéndome emerger y ser su mejor guerrero, debieron hacerle lo mismo  
Sara: Excepto, que si sabía, quien era  
Stein: Ok, es más fuerte, pero no imposible  
Sara: Jax, estás a cargo  
Jax (sorprendido): ¿Qué?, Sara, no puedo  
Sara: Si puedes  
Sara se desmaya por la pérdida de sangre, Jax y Stein se alarman, pero Carter llama su atención  
Carter: Oigan, tranquilos, podremos arreglarlo  
Jax: Tienes razón, “gray”, tendrás que sacarle eso, está claro que no puede estar peor  
Stein: No soy doctor, soy científico  
Jax: Pudiste abrir la cabeza de Mick sin problemas  
Stein: Si, con la ayuda del Sr. Allen, quien es forense  
Carter: Más vale que aprendiera algo  
Jax y Carter salen de la enfermería dejando a Stein sin saber qué hacer, en el pasillo los esperan Nate, Amaya y Kendra  
Amaya: ¿Qué tenemos?  
Jax: Nada bueno, Sara esta muy mal, herida de bala en torso y sin Gideon, "fray" no puede hacer mucho, y dijo que Rip le disparo  
Kendra (sorprendida): ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?  
Jax: Completamente  
Carter: Yo estaba con él, algo le hicieron para ponerlo en nuestra contra  
Nate: ¿Entonces que hacemos?  
Cárter: Sara te puso a cargo, ¿Tienes un plan?  
Jax: Algo así; Nate, Amaya Kendra, rescaten a Washington y a Mick, con la nave apagada no hay camuflaje, así que no tardaran en venir por la lanza, tampoco podemos fusionar nos, así que voy a necesitar que me cubras Carter en lo que encendemos el sistema de emergencia  
Nate: Hecho, salvemos a Washington  
Amaya: Y a Mick  
Nate: Estaba implícito  
Carter y Kendra: No lo estaba

* * *

Mick y Washington son llevados a un campamento de los ingleses, en el cual ven las casas de campaña y una tarima para ejecuciones  
General inglés: ¡General Washington! Qué alegría da verlo aquí, es más joven de lo que su reputación lo precede  
Mick: Ja, no exageraba  
General inglés: Su ejecución sin duda dará fin a este conflicto  
Washington: Es una pena no pensar igual, pero en este momento soy prisionero de guerra, y debo ser tratado como tal  
General inglés: No, esto que usted hace es una rebelión, y se ejecutado por traidor, llevense lo  
Washington: Deja ir a mi compañero, su único crimen fue seguir órdenes  
General inglés: Por la mañana podrá irse, con la noticia de su muerte, general

* * *

Jax y Ray están discutiendo el plan para la energía de emergencia, cuando se oye un ruido proveniente afuera de la nave, corriendo hasta bodega de entrada encontrando a Stein y Carter  
Jax: Quieren entrar  
Carter: ¿Será Rip?  
Stein: Es lo más probable  
Ray: ¿Qué hacemos?  
Jax: Tu usa los ductos de ventilación y llega al cuarto de máquinas para restablecer la energía  
Jax sujeta a Ray y lo ayuda a entrar en los ductos  
Ray: Aquí voy, no me esperen  
Carter: Eso resuelve la energía  
Jax: Tu y yo nos ocuparemos de los invitados, "gray" necesito que mantengas viva a Sara, como puedas  
Stein: No estoy calificado, pero haré lo que pueda

* * *

Nate: Kendra, que ves desde allí  
Kendra: Nada, por suerte los árboles no van tan lejos, no creó tengan su campamento entre tanto árbol  
Amaya: Lo bueno es que vamos por el camino correcto  
Nate: Wow, ¿Qué animal elegiste como rastreador?  
Amaya: Ninguno, sigo el rastro de basura de Mick  
Nate: Claro  
Kendra: Algo se mueve junto a ustedes  
Amaya: Lo oigo, salgamos del camino, Kendra quedate allá arriba  
Los 2 se desplazan por el sendero de árboles hasta llegar a una casa de campaña  
Nate: ¿Creés que sea de los que Kendra vio?  
Amaya: Es lo más probable  
2 hombres uniformados salen de unos arbustos directo a Amaya a Nate, Amaya detiene el suyo, permitiéndole a Kendra aterrizar y noquearlo; Nate se hace de acero para combatir, pero al sujetar al soldado giran cayendo al río  
Kendra: ¡Nate!  
Amaya: Voy por él, no les pierdas el rastro  
Amaya usa una foca mientras salta hacia el río, Kendra suelta un suspiro mientras saca su alas y prende el vuelo sobre el camino

* * *

Jax esta poniendo una trampilla en un pasillo, Carter pone una el compartimento secreto en el estudio, toma su maza y comienza a abrir una puerta a mitad del pasillo, Jax toma un tubo metálico y se apoya en una pared  
La puerta de la bodega al exterior se abre, dejando pasar a Rip y a 2 soldados, Rip se quita el sombrero y la peluca  
Rip: Es bueno estar en casa, maten a todo aquel que se encuentren  
Los 3 se separan y recorren la Waderider, cuando uno jala el cable que puso Jax con la pierna, el cable abre una botella que deja salir una especie de humo, Jax se pone una máscara para el gas y con el tubo golpea al soldado noqueándolo, toma su arma y se aleja de ahí  
El segundo soldado va recorriendo los pasillos cuando llega al comedor, ahí ve un letrero que dice disfrutaste del tour, Carter aterriza detrás de él golpeándolo con su maza en la cabeza derribándolo, sale del comedor antes de que Rip entre y vea al soldado en el suelo  
Rip: Nada mal, ahora, ¿Quién de mis ex compañeros esta enfrentándome?, Sara ya debe estar muerte y Mick no debe estar lejos de eso, Ray mide con 5cm y Stein esta muy viejo para esto; basta de juegos Jax, yo te enseñe cada rincón de esta nave, no hay lugar donde puedas esconderte  
Carter (susurrando): No sabe que estoy aquí  
Jax: Que lo siga creyendo, prepara todo, lo alejaré  
Jax recorre el pasillo de al lado para poder llegar a la espalda de Rip, dejando a Carter alejarse lentamente  
Jax: Pues intentalo  
Rip: Reto aceptado

* * *

Mick esta parado en la puerta de una casa de campaña con Washington escribiendo en la mesa, Mick lo mira y queda confundido por lo que hace  
Mick: ¿Qué tanto anotas?  
Washington: Es una carta a mi esposa, la cual esperó que se la des cuando regreses  
Mick: Escuchame, vamos a salir de aquí, y se la darás tu mismo  
Washington: Soy un caballero, y moriré como uno  
Mick: Aún no se como estás tan tranquilo sabiendo que serás ejecutado  
Washington: Fácil, porque mi muerte no detendrá el labor de mis hombres, ellos seguirán peleando, por lo que significa nuestra lucha, el ser libres, ser quienes somos, ser, norteamericanos, no unos, rufianes y bandidos  
Mick: Siento ser el aguafiestas en tu show, pero eso somos, somos egoístas, rufianes, traicioneros, bandidos, delincuentes, de lo peor, pero jamás dejamos, que nadie nos pisotee, jamás, nosotros decidimos quienes somos, y lo que hacemos, ahora, vas a levantarte y pelear, o dejar que otros decidan que harás con lo que queda de tu vida  
Washington lo mira, después ve hacia afuera antes de ver a Mick otra vez

* * *

Kendra desde el aire logra visualizar un gran campamento, lo sobrevuela reconociendo los uniformes, haciendo que aterrice atrás del campamento  
Kendra: Nate, Amaba, los encontré, ¿Me escuchan?  
Al no recibir se frustra, hasta que ve barriles de pólvora por todo el lugar  
Kendra (emocionada): Modo sigiloso activado, esto estará interesante

* * *

Jax está trabajando en una bodega cuando las luces se encienden, sonríe mientras se da la vuelta y ve a Rip apuntándole  
Rip: Hola Jax  
Cárter le salta encima haciendo que suelte su arma y lo patea hacía la pared  
Carter: Hola Rip  
Carter trata de golpearlo con su maza la cual Rip esquiva cada vez, así como el sus golpes son bloqueados, rompen algunas de las vitrinas con armas, de las cuales Rip toma una que dispara una onda que lanza a Carter contra la pared  
Ríp: Olvidaste que conozco cada rincón de esta nave, dejame refrescarte la memoria  
Jax: Hey, alto  
Rip: ¿Por qué lo haría?  
Jax: Porque yo sé donde está el fragmento de la lanza  
Rip: Te sigo  
Jax lleva a Rip al estudio, yéndose hasta el fondo de esta  
Rip: ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?  
Jax: Donde la tomaste, sabía que sería el último lugar donde la buscarías  
Rip: Muy creíble, ahora abre la  
Jax se agacha y levanta la tapa a la vez que se arroja eludiendo una explosión, Rip cubre su rostro con sus brazos mientras retrocede, al mirar el estudio ve que esta solo  
Rip: Bravo Jax, sin duda te subestime, ya no más  
Rip ve sangre en el piso y comienza a seguirla, hasta que ve una luz viniendo de un cuarto, en el ve a Stein y a Sara, noquea a Stein golpeándolo con el arma y sujeta a Sara por el cuello, Sara suelta un grito que hace que vengan corriendo Jax y Carter, apuntándoles al entrar y dispara haciendo que se vayan a la pared frente a él  
Jax: Rip, basta  
Rip: Todos sabemos como concluirá esto, así que se bueno y dije dónde escondiste mi trozo de la lanza  
Al decir eso dispara el arma, Carter lo empuja quitándolo de la trayectoria del disparo, pero él es lanzado por la onda a la pared con fuerza  
Rip: Última oportunidad Jax, ¿Dónde está?  
Jax (asustado): Está en tu telescopio; Rip, es Sara  
Rip: Lo dices como si debería importarme, pero no es así  
Rip tuerce su mano apretando el cuello de Sara matándola, se va lentamente dejando el arma mientras Jax corre hacia Sara tratando de salvarla, mientras Rip abre el telescopio teniendo distancia de este, al ver que no hace nada se acerca y lo gira realzando el fragmento de la lanza, cierra el telescopio y se baja de la Waderider

* * *

Washington esta sobre el podio junto al inglés a cargo, Mick esta frente al podio rodeado de soldados  
General inglés: Últimas palabras, General Washington  
Washigton: Si, mi nuevo amigo me enseño una nueva palabra  
Mick golpea al soldado más cercano, quitándole su arma y disparar a los barriles junto a los soldados a su izquierda, creando una explosión lanzando lejos a los soldados junto a ella y sorprendiendo a los demás  
Washigton (sonriendo): Kaboom  
Más explosiones alrededor del campamento llaman la atención de todos, hasta que Kendra aparece sobre los soldados y caen derribándolos  
Washington: ¿Amiga tuya?  
Mick: Una amiga muy antigua  
Los 3 comienzan a pelear contra los soldados derribándolos fácilmente, hasta que uno apunta a Mick y dispara, pero la bala es detenida por Nave quien la agarra con la mano y golpea al soldado, Amaya usa al gorila para estamparlos unos contra otros logrando entre los 5 derribarlos a todos  
Mick: La entrada de ella fue mejor  
Nate: De nada por salvarte por cierto  
Amaba: Vamos de aquí y luego discuten

* * *

Carter y Stein comienzan a levantarse y ve a Jax sentado contra la pared  
Stein: ¿Qué pasó?  
Jax (deprimido): La asesino, le dije donde estaba el fragmento, e igual la asesino  
Carter (sorprendido): ¿Rip?  
Jax: No están en condiciones de pelea, así que quedense aquí  
Stein: Espera Jefferson, ¿A dónde va?  
Jax (enojado): Voy a matarlo  
Jax toma un arma y sale de Waderider, Carter trata de seguirlo pero no puede dejar de tambalearse, cuando Stein se acerca a Sara las luces se encienden  
Stein: ¿Gideon?  
Gideon: Hola Profesor Stein, esa desconectada no fue agradable, ¿En qué puedo ayudar?  
Stein: La Srta. Lance  
Gideon: Sus impulsos neurológicos aún funcionan, veré que puedo hacer con el daño físico  
Gideon comienza a escanear el cuerpo de Sara mientras Carter le asiente a Stein antes de salir él también

* * *

Rip va recorriendo un camino cuando Jax llega detrás de él corriendo  
Jax (gritando): ¡Alto Rip!  
Rip: Jax, los 2 sabemos hasta donde eres capaz de llegar  
Jax levanta el arma apuntándole a Rip, quien suelta un suspiro de frustración y mira seriamente a Jax  
Rip: ¿Enserio Jax? Mira, te lo pondré más fácil  
Rip se acerca a él, cierra los ojos y extiende el cuerpo dejando su pecho como blanco fácil, Jax lo mira enojado, pero le tiembla el arma y suelta un grito de frustración girando sobre su propio eje, le apunta a Rip de nuevo sin disparar  
Rip: Nada, lo imaginé, eres un gran ingeniero, pero nunca has tenido el valor de dar ese paso a lo necesario  
Jax: Tal vez sea hora de empezar  
*****: No lo hagas  
Jax se da la vuelta y ve a Carter aterrizar cargando a Sara  
Sara: No lo hagas, no quieres hacerlo  
Jax: Si, quiero, debo hacerlo  
Sara: Si así fuera, no te costaría  
Jax: El te asesinó  
Sara: Jax, yo soy la que fue entrenada por la liga de asesinos, y no quiero matarlo, por eso se que no lo harás  
Jax: ¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¿Por qué lo quieres salvar?  
Sara: No a él, recuerda donde estamos, cuando estamos  
Rip: Parece Jax, que tienes a gran mandamás  
Rip se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse, Carter sujeta a ambos, pero Jax se suelta  
Jax: Hey, deja el trozo  
Rip: No abuses de mi Jax, feliz navidad del siglo XVIII  
Rip se va, mientras Carter se lleva a ambos de ahí  
Jax: No podemos dejarlo irse  
Carter: No creó aguantar a los 3, y está claro que nos volveremos a ver

* * *

Mick y Ray discuten sobre una rata que atraparon en una jaula; Jax, Carter, Kendra, Amaya y Nate están hablando sobre lo ocurrido y una estrategia; Stein ve a Sara mirar por el mirador ajena a todo lo que pasa por lo que se acerca a ella  
Stein: Srta. Lance, ¿Está bien?  
Sara: Algo, solo pensaba en lo ocurrido conmigo, Gideon trato una herida de bala y ruptura de cuello logrando revivirme, usando tecnología del futuro  
Stein: Piensa en su hermana  
Sara: La historia que nos contaron Black Siren y Prometheus puede ser verdad a medias  
Stein: Es muy arriesgado, y puede dañar la historia  
Sara: Eh pensado, ver eso con Oliver  
Stein: No irá sola, yo la acompañaré, se lo que es tener un familiar alterando la historia  
Sara le asiente, cuando los 2 comienzan a alejarse, ven que los demás los miran  
Mick: Viaje en el tiempo de rescate  
Sara: No planeo involucrarlos  
Ray: No tendrás que hacerlo, llegue a conocer a Laurel, era dedicada y siempre en busca de la justicia, pero su lealtad era lo que más la destacaba  
Kendra: Carter y yo sabemos lo que es tener muchas vidas, y entendemos lo que es el cariño a un familiar  
Jax: Volver a 2017 tal vez sea lo mejor, y entre todos los que nos veremos involucrados con revivir a tu hermana tomemos la decisión de correr el riesgo de lo que le haría a la historia o no  
Sara: Gracias por apoyarme  
Nate: Tu nos apoyaste, incluso a mi en creer en estos poderes  
Amaya: Supongo que debemos abrochar nos los cinturones  
Sara (sonriendo): Por supuesto, Gideon, a Marzo del 2017  
Gideon: Entendido capitán


	3. Black Canary Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las Leyendas trabajando junto a Odissey deben trabajar juntos para hacer una aberración a largo plazo sobre Laurel, pero primero deben encontrarla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La parte 1 de Black Canary en Odissey

Black Canary pt. 2

Ciudad Star - 2016

La Jumpship sale del cielo y choca en la costa, Laurel se sujeta la cabeza por el aterrizaje, sale de la Jumpship, se trata de orientar hasta que oye un estruendo, se esconde entre las cajas del lugar, ve a la Waderider aterrizar y volverse invisible, eso la sorprende y hace que se aleje del lugar sin percatarse de la bajada de todos

Sara: Ok, ahí está la Jumpship

Ray: Tenemos que sacarla de aquí

Sara: Jax, Stein y Ray se quedan conmigo, sacaremos ambas naves de aquí, Nate y Amaya busquen en las calles, no pudo haber ido muy lejos, el resto tendrán que ser sigilosos

Oliver: Rory, en este momento Havenrock aún existe, así que no estás aquí, Wally y Jesse, Laurel jamás los conoció, vayan con ellos

Rory: De acuerdo Oliver

Dig: ¿Qué haremos nosotros?

Oliver: Vístanse, haremos lo que mejor sabemos hacer

* * *

Laurel se encuentra un contenedor de donaciones, toma unos jeans, una blusa marrón, unos tenis blancos percudidos y unos lentes que cuelgan de la puerta, y se adentra en las calles lo más casual posible

Laurel: Ok Laurel, tranquila, solo es un mal sueño, Sara no arriesgaría la realidad así, no, obviamente jamás se arriesgaría a comprometer algo tan grande por traerte a la vida, pero si Oliver tomo esos riesgos porque ella no, relájate, solo respira, ya se te ocurrirá algo, primero lo primero, averigua donde caíste

Laurel se acerca a un bote de basura y ve desde arriba que tiene un periódico, lo toma rápidamente y se aleja de ahí, llega a la esquina y ve el periódico viendo la fecha, 6 de Abril de 2016

Laurel: Caí en la mañana, básicamente estoy repitiendo mi día, desde otra perspectiva, se cuidadosa con lo que harás, pero evita que hagan una locura

Comienza a caminar observando a todos lados, cuando es chocada por detrás por Nate

Nate: Lo siento, no la vi

Laurel: No te preocupes, que tenga buen día

Nate: Igual usted ah…

Laurel: Dinah

Nate: Nathan

Laurel: Ok, nos vemos

Laurel comienza a alejarse usando su vista periférica en los reflejos y lo ve cruzar la calle

Nate: La tengo, tenían razón, no se alejó mucho, la sigo

Oliver desde lo alto logra visualizarlos y comienza a acercarse a ellos

Oliver: Necesito confirmación de ser ella

Cisco: Oliver, Zoom aún no trae a su ejército

Oliver: Habló de que sea la nuestra

Wally: Vamos a seguirla, Gideon nos dirá

Jesse: No puede ahora

Oliver: Sara, Gideon, respuesta

Gideon: Analizando movimientos, es ella, de vez en cuando tiene que sujetar su costado por la sanación natural

Oliver: Le daré con un dardo tranquilizante, preparen para recogernos

Sara: Tendrán que venir, Laurel no sabe manejar naves, la Jumpship está muy maltratada

Wally: Llegando, le das y la sacamos a súper velocidad

Nate y Wally comienzan a acercarse a Laurel, cuando Wally y Laurel quedan a la misma altura ella lo toma del del brazo y le aplica presión girándose, quedando detrás de él usando lo para cubrirse de Nate

Laurel: Ni siquiera lo pienses

Nate: Ok, perdona, pero te necesitamos

Laurel: ¿Para qué? No sé qué les pasó por la cabeza, pero esto tiene que ser detenido

Wally: Lo discutimos luego

Wally corre hacia el muro, subiendo y bajando por el, soltando a Laurel hacia Nate, que al sujetarla se hace de acero para que no corra otra vez

Laurel: Eres un velocista, ¿Cómo?

Wally: Larga historia

Laurel: No hay tiempo, si; (gritando): ¡Ayuda! ¡Me secuestran!

Wally: Sshh, oye, estamos del mismo lado

Wally trata de calmarla hasta recibe una patada de Laurel en la espinilla, gira la cabeza y le escupe a Nate, quien se quita la saliva, pero aflojando su agarre permitiéndole a Laurel zafarse, sujeta Wally y lo lanza hacia Nate, comienza a correr cuando Dig se le para enfrente

Dig: Laurel, no quiero hacerlo

Laurel: Lo sé, yo tampoco

Laurel se lanza hacia él dándole en la cabeza, Dig trata de sujetarla sin éxito, Laurel de repente se sujeta el cuello, al apartar la mano ve un dardo tranquilizante, pierde el conocimiento justo cuando Oliver salta y cae con una cuerda detrás de ella y la sujeta

Oliver: Perdón por hacerte pasar por esto Laurel

* * *

Warzone - 2017

Laurel abre los ojos y se pasa una mano el rostro mientras suelta un suspiro, contemplando que está en una habitación de color café

Laurel: ¿Puedo levantarme Oliver?

Oliver: ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Laurel: No, creí que ya no lo haría

Oliver: Perdón, no sé qué me llevó a convencerme de que era buena idea traerte devuelta

Laurel: Sara debió ser muy persuasiva

Oliver: No mucho de hecho

Laurel: Entonces debiste extrañarme más de lo que creemos, tanto como para revivirme en vez de buscar a mi sucesora

Oliver: Lo estábamos haciendo cuando Sara y las leyendas llegaron

Laurel: ¿Las leyendas? Cada día estás suelto, ¿Cómo se hacen llamar ustedes?

Oliver: Odissey

Laurel: Lindo, igual ese traje, volviste a las mangas largas

Oliver: Cisco y su obsesión de hacernos trajes a cada rato

Laurel: Me imaginó, ya me imagino cuanta cosa traerá el de Barry

Oliver (distante): Si, vaya sorpresa se va a llevar

Laurel: Oliver, ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Oliver: Solo unas horas, te di con la más…

Laurel: No inconsciente, para mí la fuga de Darkh fue hace unas horas, ¿Cuánto para ti y los demás?

Oliver: Casi 1 año, a 3 semanas, más o menos

Laurel: Vaya cosa, ¿Qué fue de Barry para que tengas a otro velocista y a su equipo?

Oliver: Es una larga historia

Laurel: Al parecer tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, pero llévame con los demás y cuéntenme entre todos, prometo no hacer nada alocado esta vez

Oliver le da una leve sonrisa antes de ayudarla a levantarse y llevarla al área principal donde ve a todos hablando, pero se callan al verlos llegar, entre todos la ponen al tanto de lo ocurrido desde esa noche, Darkh, Zoom, Flashpoint, los Dominadores, Kara y Tierra-38, Savitar, Prometheus, La legión del mal y la misión que los llevó a ese momento

Laurel: Wow, sí que era una historia larga

Oliver: Te dijimos

Laurel: Black Canary vuelve, pero perdimos a Flash, no es algo con lo que quiera trabajar

Quentin: Hija, sé que será duro adaptarse a esto

Laurel: No es eso, sé que han pasado por mucho, pero le pedí a Oliver que me prometiera que el legado de Black Canary no muriera conmigo, pero al decirle al mundo quien era, hiciste que no pudiera llenarse ese lugar tan fácil, y esto, es mucho que procesar, como podré volver a ser como era con todo esto, no importa que haga, a donde vaya, ya no sentiré algo de vida, ser Black Canary es algo que jamás cambiaré, pero ahora no sé si podré volver a ser lo

Evelyn: Puede que allá tenido algo que ver con mi venganza personal contra la esposa de Darkh

Laurel: No puedo culparte

Mick: Dramática, inventa algo

Laurel: Como si fuera fácil aparecerte después de 1 año muerta y el mundo no diga nada, necesito evidencia, planeación, ser muy meticulosa, pero aquí no lo lograré

Felicity: No tienes que marcharte

Amaya: Encontraremos como ayudarte

Laurel: Lo aprecio, pero creó que debo hacer esto sola, me ayudará a entender que tanto cambio el mundo en mi ausencia

Sara: Podrías venir con nosotros, e ir dejando marcas en el tiempo para que se te sea más fácil

Laurel: No lo sé

Gideon: Siento arruinar el momento, pero creó que deberían ver esto

Todos miran la pantalla y ven un periódico del 12 de Abril de 2016 con él título “Canarios aprendidos"

Oliver: Pero que rayos

Cisco: Veamos; “Anoche fue aprendido el grupo que se autoproclaman los Canarios, quienes han hecho acto de vigilantismo tras la muerte de Dinah Laurel Lance aka Black Canary, tras la revisión de su escondite se encontraron planos del edificio destruido en pleno comienzo del 7 de Abril así como del hospital donde Lance falleció, creando una enorme conspiración de la organización del fugitivo Damian Darkh de sacarla de las calles pero usándola para fines desconocidos"

HR: Buena historia, y muy utilizable

Laurel: ¿De qué hablas?

Cisco: HR es un novelista, si alguien sabe cómo darte una historia para tu regresó, es él

HR: Solo hay que pensar en una historia increíble y usar esto como base

Laurel: Crean me, vamos a necesitar más que una historia, a necesitar evidencia de ellos, de un motivo del porque fingieran mi muerte sin involucrar al hospital

Sara: Podemos dejar cosas en el pasado

Carter: Algo elaborado, pero que sea genuino, y tal vez que lo indique fuera de la ciudad

Kendra: ¿También del país?

Joe: Eso luego se decide, pero estamos de acuerdo que esto tomará mucho tiempo

Quentin: Tal vez más del que queramos

Laurel: Yo sabré como llevar esto

Carter: Dejar algo en el pasado no estaría tan mal, solo leves indicios, algo irrelevante para muchos, pero esa magnitud para pocos, y que ni siquiera ellos lo sepan

Thea: Yo tengo uno bueno, Darkh se hizo un refugio debajo de Ciudad Star, fui engañada para ir allá, y luego me tenían de prisionera drogada ahí, podemos ir y dejar indicios de que tú también estabas ahí, pero que solo fueron por mí

Dig: Por todo lo que hicimos no lo supimos

Oliver: Lo complicado será colarnos al lugar sin ser vistos

Cisco: En ese momento aún no entendía mis poderes

Evelyn: Es un principio muy bizarro

Rory: La tengo que apoyar

Rene: Y yo, tiene que ser algo que para todos pasen desapercibido, pero que la gente en grupos pequeños lo relacionen a ella

Joe: Atando cabos, suena al área forense

Oliver: Barry, con sus habilidades de forense él podría verlo

Rene: O tu con tu paranoia

Dig: Y más tratándose de Laurel

Laurel: ¿Qué tanto dañaron ese lugar?

Oliver: Quedó inservible, y aun así Darkh iba a seguir con su plan

Laurel: ¿En algún momento volvieron para allá?

Oliver: Los usábamos como base refugio

Felicity: Bueno, solo una sección, lo demás A.R.G.U.S. se encargaba

Quentin: ¿Y no podríamos usar a A.R.G.U.S.?

Dig: Lyla es su directora, ella me diría

Todos ponen caras nerviosas provocando de Dig suelte un suspiro exasperado

Dig: Si, ya sé

Laurel: La doctora, ella no puede verse como que trabajo para Darkh, ni de forma involuntaria

Quentin: Podemos ver eso

Cisco: Necesitamos una estrategia concisa, que llevé todo a H.I.V.E. y haga la ilusión que te secuestraron en lugar de matarte

Kendra: Se creó la teoría de que te tenían para fines, que podría ayudar a H.I.V.E. el tenerte

Ray: Un conejillo de indias, experimentación

Cárter: Al creerte muerta no te buscarían

Gideon: Ya tengo un plan trazado

Sara: Ok Gideon, somos todo oídos

Gideon: La Srta. Smoak tomo el ADN de su doppelganger de Tierra-2, en su estructura genética existen rastros de materia oscura, se puede hacer la ilusión de que H.I.V.E. busca hacer su propio ejército meta-humano, que sin la materia oscura tenían muchos efectos secundarios o morían, y cuando lo hacían con la Stra. Lance el Sr. Queen asesino a Damian Darkh

Dig: El ídolo le daba a Darkh poderes, no parecería tan descabellado

Thea: Soldados con habilidades que Darkh pudiera vencer en caso de traición

Laurel: Mi doppelganger ¿Qué poderes tiene?

Cisco: El canary cry

Nate: Igual a lo de una banshee

Laurel (sorprendida): Wow, entonces ella, puede hacer que tus oídos se desgarren

Sara: Si

Laurel: Si ella adquirió ese poder, alguien aquí debe tenerlo

Quentin (confundida): ¿Quieres esos poderes?

Gideon: Con una muestra de su ADN y con el de la doppelganger hay una probabilidad del 99% de darle esos poderes

Thea: Entonces hay que encontrarla

Laurel: Eso lo haré yo, me servirá para saber cuando será mejor dar a conocer que estoy con vida

Sara: Por lo mientras, tenemos que hacer que A.R.G.U.S. empiece a creer que Laurel jamás murió

Dig: En ese caso mejor dejemos algo que pruebe que ella estuvo hay como prisionera

Sara: Gideon, al 2016 por favor

Gideon: Enterado capitán

* * *

Base de H.I.V.E. – 2016

Oliver y Dig 2016 van corriendo por las calles de la zona de suburbios derribando a los agentes de H.I.V.E., a 2 calles al lateral se abre una brecha dejando salir a Oliver, Thea, Dig, Cárter, Sara, Amaya, Jax, Wally, Jesse, Cisco y Laurel en sus trajes

Laurel: Aun no creó que esa nave haya podido recrear mi traje y me convencieran de usarlo

Cisco: Es algo cool no

Laurel: No, está un poco apretado en los muslos

Oliver: Olvidemos eso por ahora, recuerden el plan, Vibe, Jesse Quick, Speedy, Vixen y Spartan irán a la computadora principal y dejen los registros de experimentos meta-humanos, y poner el enlace remoto a la Waderider para que Gideon pueda plantar el virus para sabotear todo el lugar; Firestorm, dirígete a las calderas, el lugar se dañará bastante, pero debes hacer que parezca que querían y lograron destruir los avances de experimentos; Black Canary, Hawkman, White Canary, Kid Flash y yo dejaremos la evidencia física de la presencia de Laurel en un laboratorio para que la evidencia destruida indiqué que lograron llevársela del lugar

Jesse: ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos antes de que tendremos antes de que Firestorm vuele el lugar?

Thea: De unos veinte a treinta minutos, tal vez menos

Sara: Entonces lo mejor será movernos, recuerden estamos tras las líneas enemigas en el pasado, y será un momento muy volátil para la historia de todos

Oliver: No podemos cometer errores

Dig: Hay que irnos ya, o las tropas de Darkh nos descubrirán

Jax: Suerte

Cárter: Y a ti

FIrestorm se aleja volando sobre los techos mientras los demás se separan hacia sus objetivos

* * *

Cuarto de control

Thea y Dig llegan y comienzan a derribar a los hombres en el lugar, Jesse entra y noquea a todos los que seguían en pie, Cisco entra seguido de Amaya, quien usa la fuerza del gorila y cierra la puerta y la traba evitando que puedan abrirla

Dig: Ok Cisco, haz tu magia

Cisco: De acuerdo, esto llevará un momento

Un código de error aparece en las pantallas tomando a todos desprevenidos

Cisco: Rayos, Darkh debió poner bloqueos de seguridad en caso de tener el lugar comprometido

Dig: ¿Puedes burlarlo?

Cisco: Si, pero llevará tiempo

Un ruido de explosión en la puerta llama su atención, viendo que comienza a salir humo de la puerta

Jesse: Y forzan la puerta

Amaya: Nos encargamos de ellos, tu entra al sistema

Thea: Dig, cubre lo, no podemos dejarlo solo, preparare Jesse que esto será feo

* * *

Laboratorio bioquímico

Oliver dispara a los soldados que cuidan del lugar mientras Wally y Cárter se lanzan contra ellos, Laurel y Sara enfrentan a los que lleguen por detrás

Cárter: Creó que no estábamos tan alejados de la realidad

Los 5 entran en el laboratorio para ver el laboratorio lleno de equipos de investigación

Sara: Parece que Darkh si estaba experimentando

Oliver: Debió tratar de buscar nuevas fuentes de poder

Laurel: Y los meta-humanos eran una buena opción

Wally: Parece como si tratáramos algo obvio con Darkh

Oliver: Eso es cierto, el plan que hicimos, se siente está parte muy fácil, mantengan los ojos abiertos

Los 5 se adentran en el laboratorio buscando las que investigaciones, cuando Laurel saca un par de carpetas con información de ellos

Laurel: Oliver, debes ver esto

Los 2 se van a una mesa cercana y ven los archivos cuando la puerta se comienza a cerrar, Wally agarra a Cárter y corre a la puerta donde Cárter la frena con su maza y Wally la sujeta corriendo en el sentido contrarió a la cual se cierra

Cárter: No creó que funcione esto

Oliver: Ok, ustedes 2 eviten que se cierre esa puerta, chicas empecemos con el desorden, no podemos esperar más

Sara: Aguanten un par de minutos

Wally: Lo esperó también

* * *

Mantenimiento

Jax entra en el área de calefacción tras derribar la puerta con una explosión, mostrando cientos de conductos unidos a varias calderas redondas de roca

Jax: Esto es interesante, jamás vi una estructura así

Stein: Tampoco yo Jefferson, y dudo que podamos sabotearlo tan fácil si es roca lo que está ahí

Jax: Temía que dijera eso

Stein: Habría que hacer una reacción enorme para dañarla, pero con todos esos ductos es difícil saber que tan grande

Jax: Entonces hagamos la más grande que podamos

Stein: Supongo que no tenemos otra alternativa, la cosa es cuál será la correcta para dañar todo el lugar

Jax: Esperemos que la reacción que hagamos sea suficiente “gray"

Avanza hasta la caldera más alejada, abre las puertas donde se ve el fuego ser lanzado hacia los ductos, empieza a concentrar energía en sus manos y la empieza a moldear para la reacción

* * *

Cuarto de control

La puerta empieza a caer haciendo que Amaya usa la fuerza del rinoceronte para empujar la puerta hacia afuera, por la fuerza todos los soldados se apartan siendo recibidos por las flechas de Thea y los derrumbes de Jesse

Cisco: Lo logré, estoy dentro, insertando la información y abriéndonos señal para Gideon, oh vaya

Dig: ¿Oh vaya qué?

Cisco: No fui el único que se topo con defensas, el laboratorio en el que están los demás tiene un sellado de emergencia, hay que apagarlo

Gideon: Deje que me encargue de eso Sr. Ramón

Dig: Ven, salgamos de aquí

Ambos salen donde ven a las chicas derribar al resto de los soldados, les hacen señas y los 5 comienzan a irse del lugar cuando empieza a caer el sistema

* * *

Laboratorio bioquímico

Oliver usa la punta de una flecha para cortar un mechón de cabello de Laurel y dejarlo en el suelo junto a unos químicos que tiraron, y dejar algunos cristales mientras Sara quemaba unas partes de las carpetas en el lugar y dejar algo quemada la que implantaron

Laurel (confundida): ¿Creés que A.R.G.U.S. lo crea?

Oliver: Estamos contando con ello

La puerta se vuelve a abrir dejando que Wally y Cárter con respiraciones pesadas

Sara (sarcástica): Vaya forma de abrir una puerta

Wally: No fuimos nosotros, Cisco debió quitar todas las medidas de seguridad

Sara: Sea quién allá sido ya nos dio formas de salir y ya terminamos aquí

Cárter: Entonces andando, busquemos a los demás y salgamos de aquí

Laurel: Oigan, algo se quema

Oliver: No, huele como a azufre

Wally se mueve a súper velocidad y saca a los 4 cuando ve que fuego empieza a generarse de las rejillas de ventilación

Laurel (sorprendida): ¿Qué fue eso?

Wally: Había fuego saliendo de las rejillas de aire

Cárter: Firestorm

Sara (confundida): ¿Cómo hizo esa clase de reacción tan pronto?

Oliver: Eso no importa, tenemos de salir de aquí antes de que el lugar se llene de fuego

Los 5 comienzan a alejarse cuando más ráfagas de fuego empezaron a salir, haciendo que tengan que estarse techando al piso para esquivarlas

* * *

Mantenimiento

Jax se aleja de la caldera al ver que la llama se avivó demasiado, voltea al oír explosiones y ve salir las tapas de las otras calderas

Jax: Creó que fue muy intensa “gray"

Stein: Estoy de acuerdo, busquemos a los demás y salgamos de aquí

Jax sale volando los pasillos en busca de los demás, llegando de nueva cuenta al área suburbana donde ve al equipo del cuarto de control

Jax: Oigan ¿Dónde están los demás?

Cisco: Deben venir en camino

Dig: Oliver, ¿Me oyes?

De su auricular sólo se oye estática haciendo que se frustré

Dig: Nada, no puedo comunicarme con él

Jesse: Tal vez Gideon pueda

Cisco: Tal vez funciones, Gideon, dale nuestra posición a Green Arrow y su equipo

Gideon: Enterado Sr. Ramón

* * *

Oliver, Laurel, Sara, Cárter y Wally van corriendo por los corredores derribando a todo al que se topaban cuando reciben la señal de Gideon

Oliver: Oigan, hay que volver a donde vinimos, los demás ya están allá, Kid Flash llévanos de uno en uno

Wally: De acuerdo, sujétense fuerte

Wally toma a Sara y corre hacia los demás, vuelve y se lleva a Laurel, luego a Cárter y a Oliver antes de que las flamas empiecen a salir las ventilaciones y ahora lo haga de los respiraderos

Laurel: Creó que hay que salir

Jesse: Cisco, una brecha, ya

Cisco: En ello, todos a la brecha

Se abre una brecha detrás de todos y la pasan por unos grupos, al final pasan Oliver y Cisco con un poco de flama de colada dejando un poco de negro en ambos

Cisco: Que cerca estuvo eso

Oliver: Ya lo creó; Gideon como va ese virus

Gideon: Bien Sr. Queen, y todo lo que acabamos de hacer no afecto a los eventos que hicieron sus versiones de la línea del tiempo como se planeo a pesar de que la reacción fue más rápida de lo esperado

Jax: Bueno saberlo

Tracy: Virus dentro

HR: Adiós a sus computadoras

Ray: El sistema de H.I.V.E. antes de que sepan que paso

Kendra: Gideon, que información tiene A.R.G.U.S. de todo esto

Gideon: Solo reportes, y algunos archivos con candados de información, los podré burlar en unos segundos

Oliver: No lo hagas

Sara: Dejemos que hagan su investigación

Laurel: ¿Ahora qué?

Oliver: Ir a casa

* * *

Warzone – 2017

Tras aterrizar todos salen para revisar los reportes que puedan conseguir, Odissey revisa lo que sabe la gente en Ciudad Star y Ciudad Central y las leyendas revisan los informes policiacos, Oliver y Sara se apartan cuando ven a Laurel guardando cosas en una mochila

Sara (confundida): ¿Qué haces?

Laurel: Empacar, hay una historia que hacer

Oliver: Espera, quédate, no es necesario que te vayas y lo sabes

Laurel: Tengo que hacer evidencia de a donde H.I.V.E. me “traslado”, debo alejar la pista de Ciudad Star

Sara: Sabes que no es seguro que andes por las calles hasta que se sepa que estás viva

Laurel: Tranquila, soy buena ocultándome a simple vista; Oliver, puedes cuidar mi traje hasta que vuelva

Oliver (deprimido): Ok, pero creí que te quedarías

Laurel: Volveré antes de que te des cuenta, lo prometo

Oliver: Siempre serás bienvenida aquí

Sara: Y con nosotros

Laurel: Lo sé, y los extrañaré, Black Canary aún no hace su último acto

Oliver: Lo esperó con ansias

Sara: Cuídate hermana

Laurel: Tu igual hermana

Oliver: Ven, despídete de los demás al menos

Laurel: Tienes razón

Los 3 van con todos los demás y Laurel comienza a despedirse de todos

Quentin: ¿Segura que no quieres quedarte?

Laurel: Me gustaría, pero tengo cosas que hacer

Cisco: Cuando vuelvas tendrás un nuevo traje, te lo aseguro

Laurel: No esperaría menos

Felicity: Esperaré una postal

Laurel: Manténganse vivos para cuando vuelva

Joe: Hecho niña

HR: Cuando vuelvas te haré mi café especial

Tracy: Esta muy bueno, y será genial escuchar tu historia para volver

Laurel: Y yo lo que hicieron mientras tanto

Laurel va a la salida cuando es detenida por Oliver sujetando sus manos y deja unas llaves en ellas

Laurel (sarcástica): Raro regalo de despedida

Oliver: Son las llaves de mi motocicleta, necesitarás un medio de transporte, y con los poderes de Cisco estoy en segundos a donde debemos ir

Laurel (sorprendida): ¿Seguro? ¿Y si la necesitas después?

Oliver: Ya me las arreglaré, sabemos que no podemos tener quieto a Cisco

Laurel: Cierto, suerte Oliver, Odissey son duda tiene a un gran líder

Oliver: Sin duda Black Canary será aceptada sin problemas, pero yo esperaré siempre a Laurel Lance

Laurel extiende sus brazos y le hace una seña a Oliver con la cabeza para que se acerca, él niega con la cabeza y trata de cruzar sus brazos, pero Laurel se lo impide metiéndose entre ellos abrazándolo, el termina abrazándola antes de apoyar su cabeza sobre la suya, se separa un poco de ella antes de darle un casto beso

Oliver (nervioso): Yo, no sé que me paso, sabes que…

Laurel: Oye ya, esto nos puede ayudar a ver que es lo que queremos con el otro

Le guiña un ojo antes de salir y subirse en la motocicleta, se voltea a donde Oliver sigue parado, se despide con la mano y arranca la motocicleta marchándose de Warzone; Sara se acerca y le palmea la espalda

Sara: ¿La besaste no?

Oliver: No empieces

Sara: Cuando vuelva avísame, las leyendas tenemos que terminar nuestra misión, y Odissey tiene que detener a Prometheus

Oliver: Nos caería bien su ayuda

Sara: Gideon dice que podrán vencerlo sin nosotros, siempre has tenido lo que necesitas para derrotarlo, y ahora tienes más

Oliver: Me imaginó que tu igual, tengan cuidado, esos 3 son peligrosos

Sara: Igual ustedes, aún sabiendo que ganarán no va a ser nada fácil

Oliver: Jamás es fácil, pero el saberlo ayuda a levantar los ánimos

Sara: Cuida a mi padre

Oliver: Lo haré, vayan y denles una buena lección


End file.
